Sunsets on Fire
by want your rad bromance
Summary: Roy and Edward, 50 sentences If you squint hard enough, past the light of the sunset, you'll see the scars you wish you hadn't searched for, but are glad to find all the same.


A/N: Bwa-ha-ha! RoyEd is love. 3 This is my first FMA fanfic, and though it isn't as good a 50 Sentences as Cerulean Ink, I still rather like it. The sentences are all along the same timeline, manga or anime. A few make references to the anime, though… I'm inconsistent with my 50 sentences xD. Again with the strong images, the emotional baggage of the past. I always thought Roy was haunted by Ishbal more than he let on… He's only 29! On another note entirely… there are five fanfics for Fuery on FFN! FIVE! And four of them are by the same person! D: We all love Fuery, right? xD About #29, 'Melody'… Vic Mignogna (sp?) has the most amazing voice… I think he may actually have an album out… Mbeh, that's where singing Edward came from. Haven't abandoned MATSURI, but I may start an FMA chapterfic (I have several ideas…) and some character studies. Rose and Gluttony are in the works, and I'm sure more will follow. Au revoir, and revieeeeew! (xD)

Sunsets on Fire- RoyxEdward 50 Sentences

01. Comfort  
It was comfort enough to Roy that Edward, at least, could sleep without (frequent) nightmares.

02. Kiss  
Ed had always thought a kiss would be rougher, the first time Roy leaned across the desk and pressed their lips together.

03. Soft  
It amazed him that Edward's skin could be so soft, compared to the cool intricacy of his automail limbs.

04. Pain  
He could almost feel the small boy's pain just by looking at the blood-gushing stumps that had once been limbs.

05. Potatoes  
Edward cocked an eyebrow skeptically; he was pretty sure Roy had been teasing when he'd said potatoes would make him taller.

06. Rain  
Much to Ed's dismay and Roy's amusement, not even a healthy round of kissing in the rain could flatten that #! cowlick.

07. Chocolate.  
That damn cologne sure as hell did NOT turn him into chocolate or anything, Ed had just (rather bluntly) told him to go wash it off, it was really gross.

08. Happiness  
Roy had never believed the saying 'good things come in small packages'—that is, until his very own piece of happiness arrived in a _very_ small package, with a temper and an aversion to milk to boot.

09. Telephone

The 'fake girlfriend' gag had been played on the telephone of Col. Roy Mustang many times, but never did he think he'd find himself actually sweet-talking Edward from a military line.

10. Ears  
He never would've thought Roy could have a weakness simple as his ears.

11. Name  
It couldn't be helped, Edward would always listen (grudgingly) when Roy called his name.

12. Sensual  
There shouldn't have been anything sensual about those bloodied hands, but Edward could hardly resist as they ran down his sides.

13. Death  
Roy had seen plenty of death, and that sensation in his gut told him not to push it too hard, lest he shatter the young boy's ideal of 'equivalent exchange', along with everything else in the fragile mirage he'd built.

14. Sex  
Edward had never given thought to any possible attraction towards the same sex, until the first time he saw Col. Mustang shirtless.

15. Touch  
Sometimes, he wondered how Edward would've turned out with a father's touch instead of a lover's.

16. Weakness  
Weakness was forbidden in the military, yet another reason Edward didn't find himself worthy of wearing the uniform.

17. Tears  
Few things scared the blonde as much as seeing Roy break down into tears, and vice versa.

18. Speed  
Nights with Roy set him on a speed faster than any train.

19. Wind  
The wind whipped their hair and numbed their faces, but Roy didn't stop telling his story, while Ed forced himself to listen.

20. Freedom  
His longing for freedom from the military was swiftly being replaced by a longing to be with a certain Roy Mustang, emotional baggage and all.

21. Life  
"Life's too short to waste on the past, but that doesn't seem to stop either of us, does it, FullMetal?"

22. Jealousy  
The jealousy Roy felt seeing the blonde girl's arms wrapped around his little alchemist was something he didn't even bother to write off, he just wanted to get his mitts on Edward Elric.

23. Hands  
Both of them had hands that didn't match: one made fire, the other was metal, but the remaining flesh and blood always found a way to touch.

24. Taste  
A system of semi-forced milk consumption was ensued, but Edward only put up with it because the taste of the stuff was always followed by the taste of a certain Col. Mustang.

25. Devotion  
He sometimes had to force himself to believe his devotion was restricted solely to Al, and that it did NOT include that bastard of a Colonel.

26. Forever  
"Forever is a long time to regret, though… am I right, Colonel Mustang?"

27. Blood  
While the boy was unconscious, Roy slipped off the soiled and once white gloves so that Edward wouldn't see the blood.

28. Sickness  
Edward wrote off that blush when Roy touched him as a bad sickness and quickly excused himself from the office, much to the older man's amusement.

29. Melody  
The melody of Edward's voice was oddly soothing, and somehow Roy had figured the boy for a singer.

30. Star  
Roy was only mildly surprised to hear a broken-sounding Edward wishing on a star not for his own happiness, but for Al's.

31. Home  
Home wasn't that charred pile of wood, home was the modest two-story house that always smelled vaguely of sex and sorrow.

32. Confusion  
Roy was positive the confusion would be drastically less if he had fallen in love with someone close to his age, instead of a boy fourteen years his junior.

33. Fear  
The fear of Ishbal and Risembool's failures chased Roy and Edward respectively like the hounds of hell.

34. Lightning/Thunder  
The Flame found it all too funny that Edward claimed not to be afraid of thunder, while simultaneously scooting closer with every preceding bolt of lightning.

35. Bonds  
The bonds Ed held with other people were so numerous compared to his own, but he wasn't content with being on the sidelines in the boy's life.

36. Market  
The market was always crowded and hectic, enough so that Roy's free hand could wander quite a bit on the much smaller alchemist's backside without anyone noticing.

37. Technology  
The design of Edward's automail limbs interested him, but not enough to overcome the hatred he'd developed of the technology of picking bodies apart.

38. Gift  
They'd been forced to exchanged holiday gifts, though all around them knew the stoic fronts were exactly that: poorly disguised attempts at hiding affection.

39. Smile  
Ed's boyish smile was more than enough reason for Roy to do something with his lips other than smirk.

40. Innocence  
Edward's innocence quickly went high on the list of Roy's priorities, and he clung to it like a drowning man.

41. Completion  
Completion was coming full circle, finding your other half, something neither alchemist could quite accomplish… at least in public.

42. Clouds  
The fluffy clouds floated idyllically in the sky, in sharp contrast to the two bloodied and battered alchemists below.

43. Sky  
The sun cast shades of red and purple into the sky, but the beautiful horizon seemed to be bland as compared to what the light did to Ed's golden eyes.

44. Heaven  
Heaven was, to put it in cliché terms, where he could get Edward alone in a room.

45. Hell  
Both of them had been through hell, but with every loss, Roy grew less and less assured of the idea that he'd ever left it.

46. Sun  
the sun shone brightly in Ed's eyes, reflecting back fantasies that both disturbed and enthralled him.

47. Moon  
The moon was soft and silver, only bringing out further those beautiful golden eyes in its soft, romance-inducing light.

48. Waves  
Edward and Roy were both people who made waves with their actions, but their relationship was too big a stone for the military pond.

49. Hair  
Though he frequently teased the boy about it, Roy secretly found the FullMetal's blonde hair to be rather… beautiful?

50. Supernova  
Neither could allow the other to be killed, each knew they were meant to be supernovas, going out with a bang that would somehow correct all the wrongs committed.


End file.
